


从未有过如此美好的诅咒[no damnation ever looked as cozy as this]

by Heline_Zhang



Series: 快乐的蝙蝠一家 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ambiguous au is ambiguous, domestic bats
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我一定是在平行世界，”Dick困扰地说，“我——Bruce被人掉包了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	从未有过如此美好的诅咒[no damnation ever looked as cozy as this]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：与上篇同一世界观，每个人都很高兴而且不在试图杀死对方

Dick冲进大宅，因为坐了一天火车精疲力尽。他闻到厨房里传出的阵阵香味，肚子叫了一声。

“见鬼的美国，”Dick说，他手中的背包砰的一声掉在地上，“上帝保佑Alfred。”

他走进厨房，发现Jay坐在柜台上面，Bruce站在他两腿中间，手扶在他大腿上，一边从Jason手中的勺子上舔食番茄沙司。

“咳，”Dick清了清嗓子，Jason和Bruce转头向他看来。这实在是有点……诡异。

“嗨，Dickie，”Jay打招呼，自己吃掉了勺子上剩下的沙司，“再放点牛至，”他对Bruce说。Dick惊讶地看着Bruce从调料架上取下一个小瓶子，打开盖子往平底锅里倒了一点绿色的碎片。

“我一定是在平行世界，”Dick困扰地说，“我——Bruce被人掉包了。”

Bruce背着他嘴角翘了翘，他从锅里舀了点沙司喂给Jay。

“Jay在教我做饭，”Bruce向他解释，Jay若有所思地舔着勺子。他双手舒服地回到Jay大腿上。“不是什么大菜，就是意面沙司。”

“意面，”Dick重复，几乎不会说话了。“Bruce你上次试图做饭的时候把空心粉烧着了，干的空心粉。我们不得不在外面住。”

Jason含着勺子咯咯笑了一声。“Bruce在你心目中就是这样的形象，Dickie？”

Dick翻了个白眼，紧盯着Bruce好像他随时都可能变回那个黑暗、阴沉、厨房禁止的蝙蝠怪。“Alfred呢？”

“出去了，”Jay说，脚跟抵在Bruce大腿后侧滑了下去。Bruce衬衫下摆上沾上了指印形状的红色污渍。“你知道的，去过周末。”

“哦，”Dick失望地说，这下他就得自己洗衣服了，但他抬起头来，看到Jay向他投来一个尖锐的眼神。“哦。”

“能拜托您到这儿来吗？”Jason恼怒地说，Bruce轻笑一声，走到炉子边上关小火。

Dick像Bruce之前那样站在Jason双腿中间，双臂松松挂在Jason尚且狭窄但日渐宽厚的肩膀上，让Jason把勺子喂进他嘴里舔干净。

“见鬼的上帝，这真好吃，”Dick说，感觉自己更饿了。

Jason大笑起来，拇指抹掉Dick嘴角的沙司塞进嘴里吮吸。“为什么他讲脏话就不会被骂？”他问Bruce。

“他成年了，”Bruce说，从Dick身边走过去，扶着他的后腰从碗柜里拿出滤锅。

“讲真，”Dick说。“他怎么知道滤锅搁在哪儿的？”

“快点，”Jay说，双腿盘在Dick腰间把Dick拉开一点，不让他挡着Bruce，“别等面条浆糊了。”

“没错，”Dick用鼻子蹭了蹭Jason的鼻子，“面条浆糊最难吃了。”

“你最难吃，”Jason说着亲吻了他，用——Dick很确定——沾着沙司的手指插进他的头发，他听到Bruce把意面倒进滤锅，因为开水溅到手上爆出一句脏话。

Jay靠在Dick嘴边笑起来，但他并未中断亲吻，Dick毫无异议。Jason的嘴唇总是非常柔软，尝起来很甜蜜。但现在Jason尝起来比那更多，他尝起来像是Bruce，Dick将他压向自己，将舌头伸进他喉咙，想要将那味道舔舐干净，据为己有。

一直到Bruce按住他的肩膀他才停下来，他稍稍撤身，看到Jason的眼睛张大，瞳孔涣散，嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿，他对着他露齿而笑，拇指插进Dick腰带里。

“先吃饭，”Bruce柔声说，从碗柜里抽出几个盘子为他们摆好。 

 

: : :

 

“你不觉得，”Jay说，他弯折一条腿坐在椅子上，将意面和肉酱卷在勺子上塞进嘴里，好奇地看着Dick，“他那样都没法呼吸的吗？”

Bruce的嘴角在酒杯后面弯了弯。“我猜他觉得咱俩手艺不错。”

“这，”Dick满嘴食物地说，毫不在乎自己一脸沙司的状态，“简直无与伦比。”

“你那是方便面吃多了Dickie，”Jason笑说，“这不算是什么大餐的。”

“我才不在乎，”Dick说，满足地靠向椅背，用餐巾纸擦嘴。“哦上帝，我觉得我快爆炸了。”

“没错，我也是，”Jason说，推了推面前的盘子。Bruce哼了一声。

“你都没怎么吃。”

“我吃了！”

“哼，你就晚饭前吃了两盒巧克力豆。”

“别管了，”Jay跳起来说，把盘子扔给Bruce收拾，抓住Dick的胳膊。“来吧，”他说，“夜巡前小睡一会儿。”

“啥？”Dick在Jason把他拽向卧室的时候说，“这是什么时候的新规定？你和Bruce是不是——”

“Dickie，”Jason笑说，脱掉衬衫。“Bruce？我想让他小睡一会儿只能上麻醉枪的。”

“这倒是，”Dick说，脱到只剩内衣，“听起来就是他的做派。”

“现在快点上来从后面搂我，婊子，”Jason说，打开被罩，翻身躺到他自己那一侧。Dick躺进他身后，拉起被子，胳膊像以前那样环住Jay，在他穿不上制服裤子然后离开家门之前。

“你头发有一股奇怪的味道，”Dick靠在Jason脑袋后侧说。

“闭嘴睡觉，Dickie。”Jason说，向后靠进Dick怀里。Dick闭上眼睛将嘴唇贴上他从前不小心用罗宾镖在Jason肩膀上留下的伤痕。

_它应该做成蝙蝠的形状，但是。我觉得这看起来有点像一只鸟或者什么的。总之，它是你的了，如果你想要的话。_

“好梦，小翅膀，”他紧紧抱住Jason说，不到几分钟就睡着了。

 

: : :

 

和Bruce和Jason一起夜巡和Dick记忆中的一模一样，但又比以前更多。更有趣，更激烈，更激动人心，一切都更多。Jay更大了，更迅速，Dick看到他以他教过他的一个花样落地时几乎欢呼起来。

他们呆在一起而没有分头巡逻，城里的犯罪活动不多，他和Jason一整夜都在试图把Bruce逼疯，他们绕着他相互追逐，从屋顶到屋顶，直到Jason倒在Bruce脚边，胸膛起伏不定，呲牙咧嘴地笑着。

“我们要是遭到伏击了呢？”Bruce看也不看他，对着下面的城市说。“你把你的体能都浪费了。”

“Dickie会救我们的，”Jason说，仍然笑着看着他，眼睛明亮得要命。

“哼，”Bruce说，但是后半夜他们遭到八个还是十个匪徒伏击的时候这笑话就一点也不好笑了。

他们最终制服了这伙人，但也是很辛苦地打了一场，让Dick血脉喷张，肾上腺素狂飙。他甚至没有去看Jay的表现因为他知道，他知道他没问题，他知道Bruce也不会让他出事的。

他们叫了警察，在事发地点几个街区外的屋顶上会合，当Bruce伸手擦去Dick脸颊上的血时Dick一步迈向他，将嘴唇撞向Bruce的嘴，双腿环住他，Bruce将他压向身后的砖墙，舔进他嘴里。

“基督啊，Dickie，”Jason在身旁笑着，Bruce抽身向后，将他放下来。

“我觉得今晚可以到此为止了。”他声音发紧，Jason在他身边狡黠地笑着，绝对藏了一肚子坏水。

“差得远呢，B。”

 

: : :

 

 

“你们今天晚上的表现都很棒。”Bruce后来说，他们都洗的干干净净，带着罗兰和丁香的味道，还有Jason的青苹果浴液的味道，Jason躺在中间，Bruce的床还闻起来像是性，像是他们。

Jason从鼻子里嗤了一声，Dick戳了他一下。

“好吧，B，”他说，“但是谁更棒一点？”

“好吧，B，”Jason模仿Dick的语调说，“你最喜欢哪一个？”

Bruce呻吟一声，翻过身去。“没有最喜欢的，”Bruce说，“都是小怪兽。”

“不管怎么说，”Jay说。“你爱我们。”

他们都知道他还没睡着，但没关系。

他们知道。

 

: : :

 

他们最后都倒在Bruce的床里，不是因为那是最大的一张，他们的屋里都有双人床，而是因为它闻起来像是Bruce，像是汗水和香料和Bruce的古龙水，那味道总是让他们嘴里发干。

Bruce躺在床上看了最长的时间，有时他会捋过Jason的头发或者抚摸Dick的手臂，但是大部分时候他满足于看Jason磨蹭着Dick，两个人还穿着拳击短裤，看Jason向后露出脖子让Dick舔吻和噬咬

他的下巴和喉咙。

“Dick，”Jay倾向他，重重摩擦Dick，“Dickie。”

“想要我吗？”Dick问，把他的头发从眼睛里拨开，“还是B？”

“我，”Jason说，“我——操——”

Bruce在他们身旁轻笑一声，脱下他的拳击短裤，从床头柜上拿过润滑剂和安全套，越过Jay递给Dick。

“到这儿来，Jay。”Bruce说，手指滑过Jason发间，“到我腿中间来。”

“行，”Jay颤抖着四肢不稳地挪到Bruce大腿间。

“我们两个你都想要，是不是？”Bruce软软地说，捧起Jason的脸颊，Jason只是点头，转过脸将Bruce的拇指含进嘴里。“你想在Dick操你的时候给我口交。”

Jason绕着Bruce的拇指呻吟出声，睫毛战栗着。

“你就是想被填满，不是吗？”Dick亲吻着Jay的脊椎底部说，他用手指勾下Jay的短裤。

“是，”Jason头靠在Bruce大腿上重重的呼吸着，Dick用两根滑腻的手指将他打开。

“感觉不错，Jay？”

“操棒极了，”Jay喃喃地说，小幅度地在Dick手指上操着自己。

当Dick把手指拿出来的时候他抱怨了一声，但当Dick自己进来的时候抱怨变成一长串呻吟和脏话，Dick在他身体里坚硬火热而滑腻，Bruce双手扶住Jay的脸颊，将阴茎放进他嘴里。

“上帝，Jay，”Bruce喘息道，让自己的脑袋靠向床头板，在Jason给他深喉的时候仍然捧着他的脸。

Jay含着他呻吟着，Dick开始在他身体里移动，双手紧紧抓住Jay的屁股，Jay的嘴因为口水和前液而过分湿润。Dick操得越发用力，他试图吞下更多，结果有些呛到，眼中变得湿润起来，Bruce再次握住他的脸，引导他重新含住他的阴茎，以一种有控制的力道浅浅地操着Jay的嘴，让他感到眩晕。

  
“Jay，Jay，”Dick撞进他身体的时候叹息着。“Bruce，他感觉那么好。”

“我知道，”Bruce说，感到自己也快到极限了。“有时候，太好了。他的嘴我——上帝，Jay——”Bruce重重吸了口气，Dick看着他越过界限，当他在Jay喉咙里高潮的时候他陷于喜悦的面孔是那么美，他手臂和胸膛的肌肉紧绷，血管凸显出来。

“哦上帝，”Jason从Bruce那里滑开时说，“上帝，Dickie，操我，操我，耶稣——”

“没事，嘘，”Dick说，将Jason拉向自己，让他坐在自己大腿里，给Bruce一点移动的空间，让他捧住Jason的脸亲吻他。

“他简直完美，是不是，”他对Dick说。“那么紧，总是很紧。”

“而且火辣，”Dick咬着Jason脖子后面说。“而且——上帝。”

Bruce越过Jay的肩膀抓住Dick的脑袋亲吻了他，Dick能在他刚刚亲吻Jason的地方尝到Bruce精液的味道，见鬼这太多了。

“B，”Jason呻吟道。Bruce后靠，一手捧住Jason的脸，另一只手握住Jason的阴茎。Jason未经触碰就直接射了出来，向后撞向Dick，手指在Bruce肩膀上收紧，他的精液洒在Bruce手上。Dick也达到了极限，只能抓住Jason反复撞进他身体，直到他在Jason肩膀上嘶哑地喊出声，高潮得如此剧烈一时无法呼吸。

 

: : :

 

“你们今天晚上的表现都很棒。”Bruce后来说，他们都洗得干干净净，带着罗兰和丁香的味道，还有Jason的青苹果浴液的味道，Jason躺在中间，Bruce的床还闻起来像是性，像是他们。

Jason从鼻子里嗤了一声，Dick戳了他一下。

“好吧，B，”他说，“但是谁更棒一点？”

“好吧，B，”Jason模仿Dick的语调说，“你最喜欢哪一个？”

Bruce呻吟一声，翻过身去。“没有最喜欢的，”Bruce说，“都是小怪兽。”

“不管怎么说，”Jay说。“你爱我们。”

他们都知道他还没睡着，但没关系。

他们知道。


End file.
